Generally, a window or door in a building, albeit necessary, is architecturally unpleasing. For this reason, openings, such as windows and patio doors, are provided with decorations, such as blinds, curtains, draperies, etc. to "dress up" the otherwise unappealing opening. Such decorations, usually include a guide track with sliders in the guide track and connected to the curtain, drapery, or the like so that the window decoration can be manipulated when the sliders are moved along the track to control light or air, when a window spanning the opening is opened, entering into the building. To manipulate the wall decorations and move them slidably, ordinarily cords are provided which depend from the guide track, usually at one side of the building opening. Such cords, dangling from the track present a hazard to young children. There have been numerous cases reported where children have become entangled in the cords and injured severely or even killed.
This invention is of a tunnel means which defines a housing extending vertically along the wall adjacent the building opening, is fastened to it, and within which the cords depend vertically so that children cannot get entangled in the cords. Preferably, the structure includes tunnel means with an operator means extending through an elongate slot in the tunnel means which grips the cord means within the tunnel means and which has a portion exteriorly accessible for sliding movement of the operator means along the slot in the tunnel means while gripping the cord means so that the window decoration can be manipulated.